


Need to be Needed

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Series: Anomaly [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, What consensual sex this is madness, a what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: A 'What if' fic based on AnomalyWhat if Sans had let Chara have their way with him only to discover a source of poisonous ecstasy that came with their attention? AU oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the most recent revelations of Anomaly into consideration, this seemed like a fun potential outcome, years worth of time down the road

    It’s not particularly weird for Chara to have a ‘craving’ for a particular monster. They’ve lived this life enough times to know who is good at what, and when. Evyn does fantastic vanilla sex, Falena is the best to fulfill their masochistic desires..hell, even Papyrus sometimes can give them exactly what they want.

    Something about Sans is different, though.

    It was a pain in the ass to win him over the first time - he’d resisted them quite a lot before they finally were able to seduce him into their bed. It’d made them almost reluctant to RESET, afterwards. But it wasn’t as hard the second time. That was normal, of course - for things to get easier. But it was almost ridiculous how quickly he gave in. They dismissed it, of course, as them just being better than they thought.

    For such a small, easily exhausted monster, though, he’s actually...quite good…

    Chara’s eye twitches a bit as they approach the Snowdin bar. A little too good, they think, sometimes. He’s obviously never been with anybody else but he always seems to know what he’s doing...they’ll interrogate him over that, this time, while he’s trying to climax - he’s always more cooperative and honest when he’s desperate. Maybe he actually is some sort of slut and they just don’t know it.

    Anyway, this will once again be his first time, so they don’t expect anything spectacular. But they’re in the mood to see him blush.

 

    Sans runs his finger around the rim of the empty shot glass, staying uncharacteristically quiet as he studies the shallow, dim brown puddle at the bottom of the cup, watching it ripple ever so slightly with the movements of his bony finger. He’s resting his head on the table, not even bothering to say hello to anybody that greets him.

    Another RESET...another month’s worth of time wasted. He’d actually tried a little, too, which just made RESETS hurt all the worse, of course. But he’d worked so hard just to see Papyrus beaming at him in pride and now he’s back to calling him ‘lazybones’ and scolding him about the sock on the floor that he _had_ picked up...several hundred times…

    He hadn’t stayed by this morning to listen to Papyrus’s lectures. Just left early, skipping breakfast and heading straight for the bar. Papyrus came in once or twice to cart him back to work but he just took his shortcut back whenever that happened.

    Depression was a bitch to deal with. So Sans didn’t even try dealing with it at all, this time around. Just let it happen. That’s all he _can_ do, anymore: nothing.

 

    Chara steps into the bar, smirking as they see their target. If he’s not at home, he would be here. They sit on the stool next to him, and order something light.

    He recognizes that voice. He’d recognize it anywhere.

    Even if he hadn’t it always caused a buzz when they came in.

    Sans rubs at his skull, turning to look at them. Words. Say some words. Any combination of words will do.

    “...hey…”

    They turn to him with a smile. “Greetings. How has your evening been?”

    “oh, y’know...great…” Sans ignores the fact that they’re talking to him like they’ve known him for years. They probably have at this point. He’s just slightly too drunk to act surprised at their friendliness, or whatever he usually does. “...so great…...how about...how ‘bout you…”

    “I’m doing alright, but I’d be better if I was doing you.” They say with a wink. Not their best one, they think as they inwardly cringe.

    Sans closes his eyes, “okay.” There was always a pretty good chance that Chara was visiting him to ‘visit’ him. Nearly 100% chance, actually. It used to be they would just kill him but now at least they do the courtesy of fucking him first.

    They blink. Odd reaction... “Was it that bad?” They ask with a chuckle.

    “no. it’s fine.” Sans pushes off his stool, “let’s go.”

    They stare at his retreating form curiously. It has never been this easy before…

    He pauses and turns to look back at them, “...you comin’?”

    “Hopefully by the end of the night.” They add, smirking as they follow him. They watch him closely. They also notice he seems more tired than usual…

    Sans tries to force a smile but he can tell that the expression is probably just morbid. He ignores the incredulous looks being cast his way as Chara takes his hand and leads him to their usual place. He doesn’t care. He’s just being a good citizen, right? Their Prinx ‘needs’ him. And it’s so good to be needed, in _some_ capacity, no matter how pathetic. He knows they could easily satisfy themselves with anyone else, but they chose _him_ today and that’s what he’s going to focus on.

 

    They start the same way, kissing his mouth and sliding a hand under his shirt. Sans shivers, arching his back and moaning quietly, sitting back on the bed as they push him onto it. They might still be in the mood for a strip show. They just think they have to acclimate him. Sans doesn’t mind stripping for them as much as he used to - once or twice they’ve turned it around and started mocking him while he was already halfway naked, ‘just to see what he would do’, of course. But he’s willing to overlook a couple of incidents if he can just hear them beg for him. It’s all pretend. But he’s happy to play along.

    He has to play ignorant, though, he has to act like he doesn’t know what he’s d-

    Chara pushes his shoulders down onto the mattress and he grabs onto the front of their robe, pulling them down closer and licking at their neck, biting at the skin as well.

    They let out a surprised moan, and they reflexively grind against him.

    Sans shivers at the noise, bracing his hands against their hips and matching their rhythm as he continues tending to their neck, pushing his fingers into their sensitive spots that he’s learned over the course of multiple RESETS. He shouldn’t be showing this much awareness. He needs to cut back. Stammer out an embarrassed apology or something. Proclaim his ignorance. Something.

    Chara marvels at how fast they are already losing control as they continuously rut against him, moaning. “Y-you a-act like you have done this bef-”

    Sans quickly moves his hand between their legs and starts working his fingers on them to shut them up and distract their train of thought.

    “Hnng-haa..!” They moan and wrap their arms around him, trailing kisses from his jaw to his shoulder.

    He gives a violent shiver, head falling back against the mattress as he pants, tilting his head to the side and stretching out his neck for them, “nnh...mmph..” Another shiver shakes his entire body as they drag their tongue over his collarbone, “gh...f-fuck…”

They smirk, and they feel him squirm beneath him as they push up his shirt, nibbling and licking at each rib of his ribcage. Sans pants, swallowing as he watches them strip out of their clothing. He sits up a bit, trying to catch his breath, “sh..sh-should i..?” He questioningly tugs at his jacket sleeves - sometimes they want him naked, sometimes they don’t. He hasn’t developed a method of being able to tell yet.

“Shirt and shorts off, jacket stays on.” They purr.

Yep, that was pretty normal.

 _‘strip like an idiot not a slut.’_ Sans tells himself as he tugs the jacket off, gripping the hem of his shirt, _‘you don’t know what you’re doing, remember?’_ He tugs it up to his collarbone, biting the fabric between his teeth and pushing his hips forward as he slips one side of his shorts down, _‘you don’t know how to tease. you feel awkward not needy.’_ He half-closes his eyes, exposing most of his left hip and running his free hand over the very light bite marks left behind on his ribcage. _‘stop it. stop it. stop toying like this. they’re gonna find out. stop it.’_

They bite their lip, and he sees their eyes glint with a dangerous curiosity. He shivers, out of fear this time, begging himself to stop giving himself away like this. His eyelights quiver as he finally pulls his shirt off, tugging his jacket back on and hurriedly kicking off his shorts, biting back a frustrated whine. He likes the feeling of their eyes following his movements, of them studying him closely and watching impatiently. But he can’t risk this...he just can’t...

They press close once again, licking at his now bare sternum. Sans moans, wrapping his arms around them and tracing what he can feel of their spine through the skin of their back, panting and pushing his hips up against theirs, “gh…”

They shudder reflexively as their nerves on their back awaken, tingling pleasantly. Sans drags his tongue up their chest, grunting and giving weak cries of pain as they scratch at him, making the sounds he knows they like.

They let out a small growl and they get a little rougher as their arousal begins to take over and cloud their mind. Sans gasps as he’s turned onto his stomach, his face being pushed into a pillow that he quickly grabs and straddles, panting and looking over his shoulder at them. His face is flushed a deep blue, and he can’t seem to put his tongue back in his mouth.

Without them having to even start to say the words ‘beg for it’, Sans grinds into the pillow between his legs, whimpering and squirming his hips, looking at them pleadingly, “p-please...p-please, y-your Majesty, i w-want to cum!”

They lean over, licking at his spine. “Not yet~” They deny in a low tone.

Sans moans weakly, pressing his cheek into the pillow in his arms and pushing his hips up closer to their mouth, gasping, “y-you first..?”

“I cum first.” They affirm.

He nods, swallowing and drawing back, his hips still twitching forward as he faces them on his knees, “h-how do you w-want me to do you?” He pants. He’s fine with being last - they tease him longer that way, though not always in a good way.

“Put that tongue to good use~”

“y-yes your Majesty..” Sans gets down on his stomach, gripping their thighs and moving his head to rest between their legs. He moans as they grip his skull and pull him in closer, drawing his knees in closer to his head. In spite of common sense screaming at him to fail he pulls every trick he knows to get them moaning, begging...

“Gahh...hah.. F-finish me... f-fuck~ hnnn p-pl...”

Sans slows down, digging his fingers into their thighs. ‘P-pl’ _what_ come _on_...

They let out a frustrated whine, bucking their hips for stimulation as they continue to choke down the urge to plead. Sans pulls back, pretending to catch his breath.

They squirm, and with an impatient growl they sit up to grab him by the shoulders.

“say it.” Sans chokes, digging his hands into the mattress and pushing back as they try to pull him in again.

They ignore his order, raising their hips and grinding against him, moaning as they do so.

Sans bites them (lightly, so as not to damage them _too_ badly), _“_ **_say_ ** _it!”_

They groan. “Nnng, _please_...” They say through their teeth.

Sans gives a sigh, immediately stopping his struggling and putting his head back between their legs, furrowing his brow as he takes in far more satisfaction from that word than he should. It’s a word he’s come to associate with need. And he needs to be needed. In this pointless universe where everyone has died and come back, where everything he can think of to do to help gets undone, where he’s _useless_ …

...it helps to hear a ‘please’ coming from someone who wants him. Someone who could have anybody but chose him, at least for the night.

They cry out as they tense, their grip on him tightening as they climax. Sans pulls back, wiping at his face and swallowing, trying to ignore the look in their eyes as they look over his quivering, needy body.

“Your turn~” They say as they push him over and pin him down on his back, teasing his pelvis with their knee as they lick his ribs.

Sans moans, gritting his teeth and pushing against their knee, “ggghh...p-please…!”

“You think I’m gonna let you off easy?” They ask with a smirk as they lick down his vertebrae to his hips.

“hhff...nnhh...f-fuck…!” Sans gasps, arching his back and spreading his legs wider, “p-please y-your M-Majesty _please_ i- **_gahh_ ** ! _fuck_!”

They start sucking and nibbling at the top of his right hip bone. Sans cries out, tilting his chin back and gasping, “hha! pl _-ggghh_..!” He tries to sit up, to push his hips against them harder.

They push him down with their magic, and a red magic cuff pins his hips to the bed, and his wrists above his head. “Did I say you could move?” They growl, as they lick across his pelvis to his other hipbone, sucking and nibbling as they did the other.

Sans whimpers, shutting his eyes and trying desperately not to squirm as they slowly tease him, his mind a mess of sparks and half-formed thoughts as he moans. He should be showing alarm at their restraining him, but all he can do is writhe and groan at their touch.

“So, how much do you remember?” They ask after making a SAVE, and licking teasingly along his pelvis.

Sans says nothing although his breathing stops as his mind struggles to catch up and panic appropriately.

“Hmm?” They prompt, biting hard on his lower pelvic bone.

Sans sucks in through his teeth, pulling against the restraints on his wrists and digging his heels into the mattress, “d-don't kn-know what you m-mean…”

They bite his thigh painfully. “Don’t lie to me~”

Sans cries out, his frustration building, _“ggghh_! remember wh-what?!”

“The past resets.” They reply, licking the bite.

Sans groans, melting into the bed again as their actions make him alternatively stiffen and relax, “d..d-don’t know…” He insists weakly.

They bite down on the edge of his notch. “Don’t bullshit me you little slut.”

Sans jerks in place, pulling his legs back. His body only gets warmer in spite of their words. “i g-give you a n-nice night and th-this is how you s-say thanks?” He pants.

“The night’s still young.” Chara replies. “Besides, you’re enjoying every minute of this, aren’t you my desperate little whore?”

They begin licking his pelvis consistently. Sans takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly and moaning. “f-fuck...fuck i-i’m gonna-”

Suddenly, the tightness in his core is gone, replaced by the desperate heat caused by their teasing. His alarm at their line of questioning disappears as he melts, just desperate for more of their touch. Something about the sudden change is off, but familiar. His mind is far too distracted to think though.

“Ready to answer my question?”

“hh-hff...gh...d-don’t know...wh-what you mean…”

“Don’t know what I mean by what?” They ask.

“d-don’t...fucking...j-just fuck m-me Chara...i-i m-mean your M-Majesty…”

“Not until you answer me. I don’t take to bullshit well.”

“wh-what do you w-want me to f-fucking _say?!”_ Sans pants, crying out as they tease his notch, “ _ghg_! i-i don’t know a-anything about RESETS!”

Chara’s expression turns victorious, and their smirk widens into a grin. “Oh? Who said anything about RESETS?”

Sans wheezes, not able to properly form an ‘oh shit’ reaction to that tell-tale smirk on their face, “i d-don’t fucking _kn-know_ …!”

Chara laughs,and begins licking him consistently once more.

Sans screams again, only for the sudden flush of heat to retract and go back to slowly burning up his pelvis, “ _ggaah_! Ch-Chara-!”

“Yes Sans? Is there a problem?” They ask smugly.

“wh...wh-what are you d-doing…?!”

“What do you think I’m doing?” They reply, circling his pelvis with their finger.

“fuck! _gh!_ y-your Majesty _please fuck m-_ AHH!” Sans writhes in place, his eyelights nearly filling out his entire sockets as he stares at the ceiling, panting heavily.

This time they let him climax, and they stare at him smugly as he comes down. Sans pants, gasping in air and shutting his eyes. His breathing is heavy and shaky. He can’t look at them. He can’t.

“Sans.”

“wh...wh-what…”

“Look at me, and tell me the truth.”

“t-truth about wh-what..”

They slap him. “Don’t bullshit me.” They warn.

“gh! d-don’t _hit_ me!”

They grab his chin tightly, bringing him closer. “I don’t like being lied to.” They say, warning in their tone.

“i don’t like being hit.” Sans grumbles.

“They I guess you better start talking then.”

“blah blah blah blah blah..”

They smack him again.

Sans gives a weak grunt as his HP drops a bit, “ow.”

“Why so stubborn hmm? You have already proven to me. Why continue to deny?”

“h-haven’t p...p-proven nothin’..”

“Then why were you talking about RESETS then hmm?”

“i-it’s a damn mystery..”

“Quite an interesting one hmm? It explains why you acted like such a whore~”

“rude.”

They shrug. “It’s disrespectful to lie to royalty.”

“not to lie _with_ them though so where’s my ‘thank you’ card.”

“I never had to ask you. Just show interest.”

“i’m a g-good...loyal c-citizen that d-does what he’s t-told…”

“Not the first time.”

“s-so what…”

“Nor the second time.”

“whatever.” Sans mumbles, fighting with the restraints on his arms, “let me go.”

“The third and fourth time were slightly easier.” They continue, ignoring him.

“let me out.” Sans growls lowly, starting to use his own magic to try and combat the restraints.

The restraints persist, and Chara chuckles. “Same with the fifth, sixth, and seventh.”

“what’s your fucking point?!”

“The eighth was harder again, I think you were annoyed at something in your irrelevant life then.”

Sans shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, “ _okay. i remember_.”

“Remember what?” They ask, smugly.

“i remember the RESETS.” He says, keeping his voice as numb as possible.

They grin. “The twentieth was when I began to catch on. That was the easiest one yet, before now I mean.”

Sans shifts his jaw, “what’s your fucking point.”

“You’re a slut for me, aren't you?” They say with a smirk.

“i’m a lot of things.”

“Oh?”

“so what if i’m a slut.” Sans says through his teeth.

“You enjoy having sex with me, don’t you? I was your first, right?” They ask.

“yeah.”

“Should I expect to see you tomorrow then?”

“is tomorrow going to happen?”

“Depends.”

“on what?”

“Your answer obviously.” They say, reclining lazily next to him.

“if you want me, you know where to find me.” Sans murmurs, “you always do.”

“I want you to come to me.”

Sans’s eye twitches, “...hm.” Those words make him feel warm and weak. “you want me, huh?” He asks as casually as possible.

_‘please say yes…’_

They smirk. “Of course.” They say as they dissipate the restraints.

Sans closes his eyes, swallowing and rubbing at his wrists as he feels his face grow warm, “‘kay….”

They kiss his cheek, and they stand up to exit the room. “See you tomorrow at the castle. Noon sharp~” They say with a chuckle, before exiting the hotel, and making their way back home.

Now that they've gotten him to confess, it's time to teach this old dog new tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> In the part where Chara says, "Who said anything about RESETS" They had just reloaded, and they were trying to trap him into revealing he knew about it CX -Sam


End file.
